In a typical computing environment, a user has an input device such as a keyboard, a mouse, a joystick or the like, which may be connected to the computing environment by a cable, wire, wireless connection, or some other means of connection. If control of the computing environment were to be shifted from a connected controller to gesture based control, particularly as in a natural user interface (NUI), the user no longer has a connected device to inform the computing environment of a control instruction for the application with great consistency.
For example, when a computing environment has a set input such as a controller or keyboard, a user can determine that he has a controller connected to a port, that he is pressing keys or buttons and that the system is responding. When control over the computing environment is shifted to gestures of a user, detecting gestures can be inhibited or produce sub-optimal response from the application due to visual or audio characteristics of the capture area or the user's body movements unlike with a controller. The inability to properly detect gestures can frustrate the user in interacting with an executing application. For example, his participation in a game being executed by the application may be frustrated.